Roxann and Kristopher Jeeves
Real Names: Roxann Jo Jeeves and Kristopher Robin Jeeves Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Dallas, Texas Date: December 23, 1981 Case Details: On December 23, 1981, the Dallas County Sheriff's Department was preparing for their holiday luncheon when officer Roy Baird went out on a routine patrol. At around 11:45AM, he discovered an abandoned vehicle on the wrong side of a dirt road ten miles outside of Dallas. One of the doors was open. Upon discovering that the hood was warm and that it was parked recently, he searched the area to find the still warm bodies of thirty-year-old Roxann Jeeves and her five-year-old son, Kristopher. Both had been shot to death. Roxann had moved to Dallas after she divorced Kristopher's father. She worked for an insurance company and was engaged to be remarried. Kristopher turned five on December 23, the same day he was murdered. That morning, they planned to leave on a Christmas trip to visit relatives in Kansas. It is believed that they encountered their killer shortly after leaving their apartment complex. Searching Roxann's car, officers found a blue sports bag belonging to the suspect. It contained a pre-World War II gun holster, a set of burglary tools, a tuque, and a bottle of formaldehyde. The latter led them to believe the case was drug-related, as they believed formaldehyde-laced blunts of marijuana were popular among drug users, though this is erroneous. About an hour before the murders, a black man and a Hispanic or Native American woman were seen outside Roxann's apartment, helping her pack her car for their trip to Kansas. The witness described them as dirty and rough-looking; she did not believe that they lived in the apartment complex. Thirty minutes later, at around 11AM, the same man was seen with Roxann and Kristopher in her car at a gas station, appearing nervous and silent. The female companion was no longer with them. While officers were arriving at the scene of the crime, eight separate eyewitnesses saw the suspect running from the area and trying to hitchhike a ride. At a gas station five miles away, he entered and demanded to use their phone. When he was refused, he used the pay phone outside. A few minutes later, he ran to nearby Interstate 635, where a green 1955 Buick driven by a heavyset black male stopped to pick him up. Anonymous phone informants suggested talking with Roxann's brother, Kurt, who had stayed in her apartment in August 1981 before joining the army. He was a known marijuana dealer who had previous arguments with some of his clients. Her friends know of an incident where a man showed up at her apartment late one night and demanded to see Kurt, even though he had already left to join the army. When investigated, he always insisted he knew nothing about Roxann and Kristopher's deaths. In 1984, he himself was murdered during a drug transaction. Suspects: The male suspect is known to go by the nickname "G-Man" and is described as being an African-American, 5'10", and weighing about 180 pounds. The female is described as being either Hispanic or Native American. Both were described as dirty and rough-looking. It was not believed that they lived in the apartment complex. Investigators suspect that the suspect may be connected to Kurt and his alleged drug dealing. This theory has not been confirmed. There was also a theory that it was a robbery gone wrong. However, that seemed unlikely because jewelry was on Roxann's body, and her purse containing her credit cards and some cash were found nearby. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 27, 1994 episode. It was also featured in the book The Murderers Among Us and on the television shows On the Case with Paula Zahn and True Conviction. Results: Unresolved. As a result of the broadcast, Tamera Tignor came forward, claiming to have seen the suspect fleeing the scene on the day of the murders. However, she did not know his identity. In 2001, lead investigator Larry Forsyth had DNA testing done on the hairs found on the suspect's hat. In 2003, George Washington Hicks was charged with Roxann and Kristopher's murders due to a DNA match with the hairs. DNA from Roxann's rape kit also matched him. He had been in prison in Rosharon, Texas since 1993, serving an unrelated eighty-year sentence for aggravated sexual assault and robbery. Authorities first tried Hicks for Roxann's murder. Along with the DNA evidence, his ex-wife and her children also linked him to a notebook, the sports bag, the holster, and other evidence found in Roxann's car. Several witnesses who had seen him fleeing, including Tamera, also identified him. He was convicted of Roxann's murder in 2007 and sentenced to life in prison. Prosecutors put Hicks on trial for Kristopher's murder in 2014 to ensure that he will never be paroled from prison. He was then convicted in Kristopher's case and given another life sentence. As for the female suspect, Hicks has never mentioned her and she has never been identified. However, according to a 2003 article, investigators do not consider her a suspect; she is only being sought after as a potential witness. No recent articles or stories about the case have mentioned her, so it can be assumed that the authorities are no longer actively searching for her. Links * Dallas police hunt for killer of mother, son * Portrait painter for the stars helps police catch criminals * Artist helps police catch criminals * Murderers Among Us - What Her Brother Knew * DNA testing leads to charges in 1981 murder case * DNA 'solves 21-year-old case' in Texas * DNA testing leads to charges in 1981 deaths of Dallas woman, son * Man, 55, convicted 25 years after deaths * George Washington Hicks v. Texas * George Washington Hicks on Texas Prison Inmates - Texas Tribune * Case Update from "My Life of Crime" Website * Roxann and Kristopher Jeeves on Find a Grave ---- Category:Texas Category:1981 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Rape Category:Drug-Related Cases Category:Unresolved